Rorschach's Day by Day
by YellowBox
Summary: A day in the life of Rorschach, and insights on how he thinks.


**Rorschach's Day by Day**

_September 15 1984_

The stench of blood, semen, and tears waffles up through out the city's underbelly. I am alone in my noble crusade to rid these broken crumbled streets of the scum that overcrowds it. I am the brave crusader of modern times to defeat the evil that back then was only a frightening nightmare. My face is the colors of the conflict: black and white. Many people try to blend the colors, such as the liberals, or the criminals with their petty justifications, but the colors are still the same: black and white. Good and evil, the knight and dragon, Truman and the Japanese, its all very simple. My scale of effectiveness might be confined to the streets, but compared to these lowly-criminals, I wield Excalibur, I bring down a cascade of thunderbolts from the heaven, I deploy multiple atomic bombs, I am this city's last unearned and undeserved hope.

Walking to the train stations, I note a man in his late 40's garbed in blood spattered conductor clothing, who has tied five whore-clothed females to one etching of track, and one business suited man on the other side. The train is set in motion and is about to come to the intersection. I come up, and kick in the conductor garbed man's skull, before throwing him into the track of the five whores, which the running train ran over all of them, with copious amounts of blood splashing onto my trenchcoat. I help up the business clothed man.

"Are you crazy? You could have saved those five people in exchange for just my one life!" he yelled.

Didn't he know his life was worth more than that of the whores? He had more enterprises to embark than they would in a lifespan, each one would probably have died of STD's not too much after this. And those STD infected whores would have infected more people, and I have saved scores more people than what is visible here. Truly the black and white of this situation is quite clear.

"You're worthy." I said to him.

The man gave me a queer look before noting the bloody corpses, especially that of the conductor clothed person that I had bashed in the head of, and fled in terror out into the streets, being struck dead by a passing car. His lack of respect for me surely deserved that, as did his cowardice. I ran out of the scene quickly when police cars showed up, making my way to the alley system in which I was familiar.

A labyrinthine maze filled with its own fair share of Minotaurs, I gripped a nearby rusted ladder with my gloved left hand and made my way up to the top. A man with red hair and a ruddy face noticed me, gripping a sign that read "The End is Nigh".

"I don't like you." he said to me curtly.

"Same." I returned curter.

"How did you know those people were prostitutes, or that man was a business man?" he said.

"Clothes." I returned, as they were wearing the appropriate clothing for their professions.

"You decided who would die and who would live by fashion choices?" the man scoffed.

"Everyone died." I said, so it would make little difference what I did, and regardless if someone wore a red hammer and sickle on their clothing its obvious how they feel.

"The man only died because he was scared of you. Did he deserve to die? Does anyone deserve to die?" he said.

"Evil does." I replied. What knight wouldn't slay monsters? Its necessary.

"Was the politician evil?" he said.

"Liberal." I said, as I remembered a liberal pendant on his collar.

"Are you sure you aren't just inventing that detail to justify your guilt?" he said.

"Quiet." I said, before walking away.

I know what I do is correct. Without the cracks of black, that is to say, guilt and doubt, for I know I am the white knight of justice. I am the last, best hope for humanity. I will triumph over the night, and the sunrise will come at last. And when that day will come, I will solemnly look at the landscape I forged and thank the two human beings that deserve to live for helping me make that possible. Until that day, I will wage my crusade, day by day.


End file.
